The Sworn Sword Book One: Kings and Revolutionaries
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The last remaining son of House Blackfyre is raised in Albion alongside the Princess of Albion and together, they begin their journey that will lead them to their destiny or their doom, neither are what they seem. Rated T for now. DISCONTINUED! UNDERGOING A REWRITE!
1. Prologue: Setting the Stage

The Blackfyre Hero

 **A/N: hello everyone and welcome to this new little story of mine. I know a while back I had written a Fable/Game of Thrones story, two of them in fact! But they weren't any good in my personal view as I had just thrown my own OC into the story with very little backstory or how he knew the Princess/Hero of Brightwall. And now, I have decided to do it right this time (and hopefully not lose interest and delete the story) and this time I am using a character from the Game of Thrones universe as the main character/protagonist. I'm not using Jon Snow though he will feature as the Azor Ahai like in the show, nor will I be using Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister or any of the characters from GOT that we've seen but they'll all be in this story.**

 **Rather I am using a character that was meant to be in the fifth season of GOT but was cut for some unknown reason, Aegon Targaryen/Young Gryff. But like the title of the story suggests it will be house Blackfyre and you're thinking 'hang on! If you're using Aegon Targaryen as the main character, why did you put Blackfyre in the title?' well it all comes down to a theory about Aegon Targaryen; the basic outline of the theory is that Aegon/Gryff is actually from House Blackfyre (A cadet branch of house Targaryen from a union between Aegon the Unworthy and his cousin/aunt Daena the Defiant that their bastard son Daemon Waters formed when he was given the ancestral Valyrian steel sword of house Targaryen, Blackfyre) and that Varys is his uncle and has been plotting for Aegon to take the Iron Throne.**

 **Now I don't know why, but this theory about Aegon appealed to me and because House Blackfyre has tried a fair few times to take the Iron Throne, it makes sense that the Blackfyre family would still be plotting to take the Iron Throne after Maelys the Monstrous was killed in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. So, for whatever reason the team behind GOT cut Aegon from season five of the show, I don't know, so I thought that in this story I could use Aegon as the main character.**

 **Now I'm doing this story into, shall we say, books. For example, the first book (the one you're currently reading right now) will be how Aegon has lived in Albion with the Royal Albion family and helps the Princess in her revolution against Logan. The second book will deal with Fable III's DLCs such as Traitor's Keep and Understone and the third and, hopefully, final book will be how Aegon travels back to Westeros to make his play for the Iron Throne as well as defeat the White Walkers and the Nights King. I could do another book showing what happens after the White Walkers are defeated but I don't want to reveal details so soon, as it would be bad of me to reveal details.**

 **Now one thing if for certain, Aegon will get the sword Blackfyre early, like say when he and the Princess unlock their Heroic powers but I won't say how he gets the sword. Perhaps Theresa gives it to him straight away? Or he finds it behind a Demon Door? Or he finds it in a Silver Key Chest or a Gold Key Door? I'll leave you all to guess and give suggestions.**

 **I also had the idea that Aegon gets his own dragon somehow. I know Daenerys has three dragons and Aegon could pick one of them but I want to make my own dragon for Aegon. Still working on how Aegon gets his own dragon but we'll work that out when we get to it.**

 **Also this story will also be crossing over into Frozen, that could be brought into the second book when Albion opens trade negotiations with Arendelle and Aegon is sent to represent Albion and he helps Elsa with her ice powers and puts Prince Hans in his place but I'm not revealing details again.**

 **Also, I have a voting poll set up on my profile showing a list of romantic options for Aegon Targaryen(Blackfyre) to be with. Some are my own OCs whom I've based off some well-known models, others are Fable characters, Elsa from Frozen of course and the usual Game of Thrones ladies, so vote for which ones you want Aegon to be with and when you get to the end of this prologue, leave a review telling me which girl you want Aegon to be with.**

 **But I suppose I've chattered enough haven't I? So, on with the show!**

…

 **Prologue: Setting the Stage**

…

Queen Emily Sparrow the Hero of Bowerstone, sat in her office in the newly remodelled Fairfax Castle now renamed Bowerstone Castle. Her eldest son Logan was being tutored in the training room by Emily's top knight Sir Walter Beck in the art of swordsmanship. Emily's newest child, a young healthy girl, Candice, was in her cradle near her mother, fast asleep and gently snoring having been fed a full bottle of warm milk.

Emily briefly paused from her paperwork to give her young daughter Candice a fond smile. Candice was the last gift Alex had given Emily before he died of a bandit attack. Some dark rumours had circulated that Reaver, an old comrade of Emily's, had somehow ordered the death of Alex to clear the way so that he could seduce the Hero Queen of Albion. Reaver had denied all knowledge and any part of Alex's murder but it was hardly a secret that he desired the Hero Queen, or rather, the Throne of Albion for himself.

Emily had her spies keep a close watch on the Thief for any hint of his actions in Alex's death but they had turned up with nothing. As much as Emily hated to admit it, Reaver was innocent of Alex's demise. That, or he had disposed of any evidence showing his part in Alex's death.

But that wasn't important right now, all that mattered to Emily was her son and daughter, nothing else.

Continuing her paperwork, Emily had made good progress through the stack of documents that needed her approval and signature. The Hero Queen had finished the last of the papers when she felt a tingle run down her spine and time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Slowly turning around, Emily wasn't at all surprised to see her old mentor and guide, Theresa the Seer of the Spire. What surprised Emily was the small bundle the blind seer was cradling in her arms.

"Theresa… to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Emily asked sarcastically as she lounged in her chair.

"I have not come to cause trouble, Little Sparrow," replied Theresa her voice gentle and calm.

"You've caused me nothing but trouble since the start!" Emily spat "You put the idea in mine and Rose's head to buy the music box and you informed Lucien of it!" she declared "And for that, Rose, my own sister, died!" she growled bitterly hanging her head low.

"I won't deny what I did was… immoral, Little Sparrow," Theresa confessed sadly "But look at all the good you've done these past few decades," she pointed out "You've helped countless people and saved many lives without asking anything in return and when I presented you the Choice, you selflessly decided to resurrect all those who died building the Spire."

"And I lost a faithful companion for that," Emily muttered sullenly "Not that you would know what it's like!" she added glaring at Theresa who flinched a little at those words.

"I know what you lost in the past, Little Sparrow," Theresa said gently "And I know what you have recently lost," she added.

"Don't you dare talk about Alex!" Emily thundered dangerously, her blue eyes flashing with righteous anger.

"But I have not come to exploit you any further," Theresa finished "There are terrible things to come in the coming decades," she declared.

"Then put me in its direction and I'll put it in its grave!"

"You will not be the one to fight such evils, Little Sparrow," Theresa countered "Rather, your daughter and the child I have with me now will be the ones to stop the coming storm," she said.

"Child you have with you?" Emily enquired "What do you mean?"

Theresa unwrapped the bundle in her arms to reveal a healthy baby boy, no older than Sophia with a tuft of pale almost silver blonde hair and dark purple eyes. Emily's heart went to the child but her intelligent mind then questioned why Theresa would have an infant with her.

"Why do you have a child with you?" Emily demanded coldly "Another of your pawns?" she asked archly.

"This child has a power within that will help decide the future of the world," replied Theresa "He has the power of Heroes same as you and your daughter," she said.

"Sophia is a Hero?" Emily breathed in a mixture of fear and wonderment "Why are you telling me this?" she demanded.

"Because the legacy you leave to your daughter and this child will be what decides whether the world will live or if it falls into ruin," Theresa answered.

"You have seen this?" Emily asked and Theresa nodded in reply.

Emily sighed deeply before saying "I don't want my daughter to live what I lived," she said tiredly "I've lost too much in my life and gone through hell and then some. I want Sophia to live her life in peace and happiness!"

"So do I, Little Sparrow, so do I," Theresa sadly "But Fate deals the cards and we must play them."

"I hate Fate!" Emily growled angrily "And I hate you!" she hissed.

"I don't pretend to know that you have anything but scorn for me, little Sparrow," Theresa said gently "But would you really wish for the world to end?" she enquired.

Emily sighed to herself before she replied with the question "What's the boy's name?"

"His name is Aegon Targaryen," Theresa said.

"Targaryen? You mean the boy is of the royal family of Westeros? Aren't they in the grip of a rebellion?" Emily asked.

"That is not your concern right now," Theresa said firmly "Raise the boy and have him be taught skill at arms and the like," she instructed "He will be a great ally of your daughter when the time comes."

"I don't suppose I have any choice in the matter, do I?" Emily asked archly.

"You do, but you would have to live with the consequences of your choice," Theresa replied.

"Very well, I shall raise the boy as though he were mine own" Emily conceded taking the baby from Theresa's hands.

Theresa seemed to smile from beneath her hood "You have done a great thing, Little Sparrow," she said "Now the stage is set."

Fading from sight, Theresa disappeared leaving Emily alone with the baby boy Aegon and her infant daughter Candice in her crib.

Then entering the room was Jasper who did a double take seeing a baby boy in his queen's arms "Oh my word! Whose child is that?" he asked the Hero Queen.

"He is an orphan I have taken into my care" Emily fibbed "His name is Aegon, and I will raise him alongside Candice" she declared.

"Very well, your majesty" Jasper said smartly standing to attention "Shall I have a room prepared for the young master?" he asked.

"Yes, have a room prepared for the child" Emily ordered Jasper "I must find Logan and tell him the news that he has a new sibling" she said as she stood from her chair and handed the baby to Jasper who dutifully carried the child out of the room.

Emily left her office to find her eldest child and give him the news that he had a new sibling. All the while the Hero of Bowerstone wondered what game Theresa was playing and hoped that her daughter and her new ward would have a happier childhood then she did.

…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

…

 **A/N: well there it is everyone, the prologue to set the stage and events in motion for the first Book. And just to remind everyone, I have set up a poll on my profile showing a list of girls for Aegon Targaryen(Blackfyre!) to be with, including some who are inspired by some of my favourite DC superheroines such as Wonder Woman, Zatanna and Vixen, so pick which girl you'd like for Aegon to be with and get voting and tell your friends as well.**

 **And I do apologise if this prologue is really short, I just wanted to pump this out as quick as possible so I can get to work on the next chapter so my sincerest apologies if this seems rushed in any way.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave this here and get to work on the next chapter so make sure you leave a review telling me what you liked or if you have any suggestions for the story and if I like the ideas you give me I'll try to incorporate them in the story.**

 **Kind regards to all,**

 **-Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 1: Training Days

The Blackfyre Hero.

Book One: Kings and Revolutionaries.

…

 _Chapter 1: Training Days._

Candice grunted in exertion as her strike was parried and her opponent shoved her back with his free hand. Candice stumbled back and held her sparring sword in a ready position. Candice's opponent, the silver-haired and purple-eyed Aegon, Ward of the Crown, held his sparring sword in a relaxed stance waiting for her to make the next move.

Candice circled the silver-haired boy, trying to find an opening, a weakness, anything! But as usual she found none. It irked the Princess that Aegon was better with a sword than she was. It never failed to frustrate her that in the training yard that Aegon was always able to surpass her in sword training or any kind of melee or even unarmed combat. While it was some consolation that she was a better shot with a pistol or rifle than Aegon, it still annoyed Candice she couldn't beat him in a sword fight. Aegon was a terror to all in the training yard and soldiers who practiced their sword skills often trembled in fear when Aegon asked to practice against them. Some soldiers even drew lots as to who would face the silver-haired ward in the training ring.

"C'mon, Candice! He isn't going to give you an opening! Make him give you one!" barked the gravelly voice of Ser Walter Beck. The veteran knight of Albion stood outside the training ring, watching Candice and Aegon spar against each other. Candice gritted her teeth and with a roar, she swung her sparring sword in a series of strikes at Aegon who side-stepped the wild attacks before using a simply counter-attack to disarm Candice and knocked her to the ground. Candice fell on her back with a grunt of pain and frustration. Aegon loomed over the dark-haired princess with a small but friendly smile on his lips.

"Do you wish to continue, your highness?" the silver-haired bane of Candice's life enquired.

"Fuck off!" groaned Candice tiredly. Over an hour of sparring against Aegon had worn the Princess out and all she wanted to do right now was just lie on her back and nurse her bruises. Then walking into the training yard came Elliot, childhood friend and the love of Candice's life.

Aegon saw Elliot walk into the training yard and a small frown creased his brow. Elliot saw his Princess lying on her back exhausted and he ran up to her.

"Princess Candice! Are you alright?" the young baby-faced boy asked the Princess. Without waiting for Candice's response, Elliot turned to Aegon and said to him "You shouldn't beat the Princess around the training yard so much! She's the Princess!" he chided trying to sound stern.

"Would you rather I beat _you_ around the training yard, Master Elliot?" Aegon asked the boy in a calm mild manner yet a slight glint to his purple eyes showed that he had a sincere wish to beat Elliot around the yard. Elliot paled at Aegon's words and stammered nervously. Fortunately, Candice came to Elliot's rescue.

"Leave him alone, Aegon!" the dark-haired Princess said to Aegon who nodded once and relaxed while Elliot looked relieved at those words.

Elliot then looked at his Princess and asked, "Would you mind if I stole you away for a few minutes?" he asked the Princess in a sweet and hopeful voice. Candice nodded and left the training yard with Elliot holding her hand. Aegon stared at the pair holding hands as they walked away from the training yard.

"You've never liked him much, have you?"

Aegon gave a start and looked to see Ser Walter. "Never liked who?" said Aegon, feigning confusion.

"Elliot. You've never liked him very much," Ser Walter replied as he took a swig from his hip-flask. "You always get that look on your face whenever he's around or with the Princess," the veteran knight said.

"I don't dislike him!" said Aegon in a defensive tone. "I just… don't know what the Princess sees in him!" he stated in a frustrated voice.

"The Princess is free to be with whomever she chooses," Ser Walter said sagely.

"That is until her brother, King Logan, marries her off to some fat little lord of some tiny fiefdom," muttered Aegon.

"Well, you never know, his Grace might marry the Princess to you," suggested Walter.

Aegon gave a short bark of bitter and derisive laughter, "Hah! That's as likely as Heroes returning to Albion!" he mocked.

"Well, his Majesty and the Princess both have the blood of Heroes in their veins," replied Walter.

"Well, I look forward to that day _if_ it ever comes," Aegon muttered sarcastically.

"I'd better find and drag her Highness back to the training yard," Walter then announced, "We'll be doing some shooting. That should lift the Princess's spirits up beating you at the targeting range," he said.

"You might be better with a sword than the Princess, but you're absolute shit with a pistol or rifle!" the old knight added as he marched off to retrieve the Princess.

"I'm not too bad with a shotgun," Aegon mumbled to himself.

Once Candice had been dragged away from Elliot and brought back to the training yard, she and Aegon were then taken to the shooting range. This considerably lifted the Princess's spirits as she delighted in lording over the fact that she was a far better shot than Aegon was with a pistol or rifle. A huge smiled graced Candice's full lips as she fired dead centre of her targets whilst Aegon's targets looked as though they had been hit at a distance with a shotgun. But Aegon did not let Candice's taunting smiles get to him; it was worth seeing the Princess's smiles whenever she did something that brought her happiness, even if it meant it was at his expense.

After a full morning's training, Aegon and Candice were then taken to their lessons. If there was something that Aegon and Candice both dreaded, it was lessons on arithmetic, writing and other mundane subjects. Although history wasn't too bad as some of the important figures of Albion's history, primarily Heroes, were interesting to read about. But having to figure out equations for things they would never need was something both the Princess and the Ward of the Crown detested.

After a full afternoon of lessons, the pair then headed to freshen up for the evening meal. "By Avo, that was boring!" Candice uttered as the lessons for today had been dreadfully long and tedious as the teacher, Mr. Wesker, had been insistent that they learn a particularly long mathematical formula and wasn't satisfied until they had both passed on the subject.

"You said it," Aegon agreed as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"Right now, I'm very much looking forward to a nice long hot bath, some dinner and then some sleep," Candice then said. Aegon tried not to think about Candice bathing but it was hard to get the image of a nude Candice who had the beginnings of womanly curves, legs that seemed to never end, firm high round buttocks, perky breasts and a face that would have many artists clawing each other's eyes out to paint.

"I'm very much looking forward to having a nice hot bath as well," Aegon said managing to find his voice and push away the thoughts of a nude princess out of his mind.

"I'll see you at dinner," Candice said to Aegon before heading off towards her room where Jasper would've drawn her a hot bath that she could soak in. Quelling the urge to follow the Princess to her room, Aegon then headed to his chambers where he found the servants had seen fit to draw him a bath as well. Steam rose from the hot soapy waters as Aegon undressed himself until all his clothes were off and stepped into the hot waters. Many people complained that Aegon always had his bath water too hot for human standards but Aegon paid them no heed. He liked the heat and it didn't really bother him too much if the water was too hot for most people. There was something about heat and fire that made Aegon feel alive. Some whispered that the Ward of the Crown was a fire demon and need not fear the touch of naked flame while others joked that Aegon was fire himself.

Taking a moment to soak in the hot waters, Aegon relaxed fully into the bath and even submerged his head before emerging again and pulled his water-logged hair back. Aegon's hair was the desire of nearly every girl in the castle, from serving girls to any noblewomen that visited the royal court, all except the Princess who had eyes only for that little weakling Elliot. Aegon's brow creased in anger; Elliot wasn't the right man for Candice! He was a complete wimp in the training yard! He once tried to fire a simple pistol and nearly shot himself in the foot. Another time he took one hit from a sparring sword from Aegon and yielded! No. He was not the right person for the Princess. Candice needed someone strong by her side who could stand with her and protect her.

' _And that someone would be you?'_ said a nasty little voice in Aegon's head

Aegon gritted his teeth in annoyance; Candice saw him as a brother, she wouldn't look twice at him. A cloud of despair formed over Aegon as he dunked his head underwater and stay there for a moment until the need for air became too great. Rising above the surface of the water, Aegon took in a breath of life-giving oxygen.

Having decided he was clean enough, Aegon climbed out of the bath and dried himself off. After drying himself off and dressing himself in a fresh suit of clothes, Aegon then headed downstairs to the dining hall where he found Candice and her brother King Logan already dining. King Logan was a tall man and imposing in his height and lately he had become more imposing in appearance; dark rings circled the king's eyes and the scar on his lips was twisted by the scowl he wore and his demeanour had changed drastically as he had once been a kind generous man but had become darker and troubled.

"Aegon, welcome," the King greeted Aegon who nodded in reply and took his seat opposite Candice.

Servants entered the dining hall and served the royal family. King Logan gave the servants a curt nod of dismissal and the servants practically fled as they did not wish to incur the wrath of the King's dark mood.

"How were you lessons, sweet sister?" Logan asked as he speared a piece of sliced roast beef on a silver fork and ate it.

"They were good, dear brother," replied Candice as she ate delicately.

"Have you been able to defeat Aegon in the sparring ring yet?" the King inquired.

"I have not," admitted the Princess.

"Forgive me, your majesty." Aegon bowed his head apologetically "I do not mean to shame your sister by defeating her in a duel," he said.

"On the contrary, Aegon," King Logan said "If you had deliberately let my sister defeat you in the sparring ring, I'd have you thrown out of the castle," he added as he took a sip of wine from a chalice.

Aegon blinked in surprise. "You want me to continue defeating your sister? She is the princess!" he protested.

"If I were to command you to be easier on my sister, she'd never learn anything," replied Logan "And Sir Walter has told me time and again of your skills with a sword, although your gunmanship could do with some work," he noted.

"That is one thing I have never been very good at that, your majesty," Aegon said "Something the princess delights in," he added.

The King nodded before speaking. "I have an offer for you," he said to Aegon "You have been raised alongside my sweet sister since you were adopted by Mother all those years ago, and you have been beside my sister for a long time," he recounted.

"Such loyal companionship is hard to come by and must be cherished and duly rewarded," the King then said. "So, it is my royal command that you become my sister's sworn sword!" he declared.

"I am… to be the Princess's sworn sword?" Aegon said in shock. Candice blinked before speaking.

"Brother! You can't be serious?!"

"I am, sweet sister," Logan said to Candice "Aegon has been by your side for many years now and his martial skills are near unparalleled. Who better to guard your body?" he asked.

"I am more than capable of protecting myself!" Candice hissed.

"My decision is final, sister." Logan glared at the Princess sternly "Aegon is to be your sworn sword and he will obey your commands and follow you to the ends of the world until he is released from his oath or death takes him. Is that understood?" Logan raised a dark eyebrow as if daring anyone to challenge his authority as King of Albion.

"Y-yes, dear brother," Candice conceded in a sullen manner and Aegon nodded. Truth be told, Aegon was slightly thrilled at being the Princess's sworn sword and honoured that the King entrusted him to this task.

The rest of the evening passed without incident and everyone retired to their rooms. Tomorrow, Aegon's new duties as the Princess's sworn sword would begin.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: well, there it is everyone the second chapter of this story done and dusted. I know this seems like pointless filler but in the next chapter we'll start the actual story and as Candice's sworn sword, Aegon will undoubtedly follow her in her path to being a Hero.**

 **Also, I've been thinking of changing the title of this story as it seems kinda long and I've been thinking of changing to The Black Dragon as the sigil of House Blackfyre is a black dragon on a red field, the colours of the Targaryens reversed which was a red dragon on a black field. So, maybe after I post this chapter, I'll change the title.**

 **Also, I've got some OCs lined up for Aegon and the Princess to meet on their journey into becoming Heroes. Some will be love interests for Aegon as it might be a while for the Princess to take a vested interest in Aegon since she has been with Elliot for a long while, but I will be killing Elliot off in the next chapter as I did in my playthrough of Fable 3 as I didn't want to subject the leaders of the protesters to execution.**

 **And Aegon will be getting the sword Blackfyre as it will be important for the whole series of books I've been planning for this idea. But we'll get to that later.**

 **I'll just leave this here and get on with other stories and ideas. So, let me know what you all thought and tell me what you liked or didn't like and if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in your review or PM if you'd like.**

 **Kind regards to you all,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
